Eyes on the Prize
by Rizzling
Summary: Jane comes home to a little more than she bargained for! PWP More nawtiness, I blamed siDEADde, she's a VERY bad influence!


Jane Rizzoli walked into the luxurious Beacon Hill house that she might as well call home and was greeted by the sounds of sex. Not just any sex, no. This was the sound of two women deep in the throws of passion. Fear and jealousy twisted her gut as she kicked her boots into the cupboard and strode purposefully into the living area.

The drapes were closed and candlelight danced around the room, throwing odd shadows that distracted Jane from her target. As she entered the room fully, the sight that greeted her sent yet another sensation rocketing through Jane's body, this one much more pleasurable.

Dr Maura Isles, The Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, her best friend of many a year and lover of almost one, was lying on the sofa, her mouth open just enough for a talented pink tongue to moisten plump lips. Jane's eyes flicked to the television where reruns of the L Word were, apparently, driving Maura into a sapphic frenzy.

Her hands toyed over her chest, her firm breasts heaving as her delicate fingers teased her nipples into hard peaks. Oblivious to her audience, Maura wasted no time dipping her right hand between her legs, her fingers immediately coated in her arousal.

Jane swallowed thickly as she watched Maura's hands tease and explore her slick folds. She bit her lip as Maura inhale sharply when she pushed two fingers inside herself, her hips rocking up to match her own motions. Unconsciously, Jane's hips rocked in time with Maura's; their bodies so in tune, that even with the barriers of both distance and her own clothing, Jane could almost feel the silky smoothness of Maura's skin against her own.

"Oh Jane..." Maura's breathy sigh made Jane's knees weak and she reached out for the wall to steady herself. With her other hand covering her mouth, Jane caught her breath as her tongue darted out, tracing patterns over the delicate pink scar on her palm. She watched in aroused awe as Maura's hand moved faster and faster, her chest heaving with each thrust. Jane's name tumbling often from her lips.

Jane bit down hard on her fingers as Maura arched from the sofa, her body almost hanging in space for mere seconds before collapsing back onto the cushions, a satisfied sigh escaping her.

"Damn!" Jane whistled, causing Maura to scramble off the sofa, dragging a blanket off its back with her. "That was hot!" She fanned herself for emphasis.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura got to her feet, wrapping herself tightly in the blanket, an irritated expression contorting her beautiful face. "How long have you been there?" All the power left her voice as a deep crimson hue dusted her already flushed cheeks.

A predatory grin swept over the detectives face as she closed the space between them in three large strides. "Oh Maura." her voice oozed promise and a hint of danger, "More than long enough."

She dipped her head and captured Maura's lips with her own. The taste of sweat mixed with the doctors lip balm made a heady combination that made Jane's head swim.

Maura pulled back suddenly. "So you just watched." It wasn't a question and when Jane opened her mouth to respond, she cut her off. "You like to watch. Don't you?" She placed one soft hand in the centre of Jane's chest and pushed her gently backwards until she bumped into the wall.

Maura took a single step backwards and dropped the blanket. "You like to watch me, Jane?" Maura ran her hands down her toned body, pausing in all the areas she knew Jane favoured.

The predatory smirk that had fixed itself onto Jane's face only grew and she nodded dumbly as Maura's hands dipped between her legs once more.

"So..." As soon as she started, Maura stopped and ran her fingers over her lips, leaving a smear of her wetness there. "Would you like to see something else?"

Jane swallowed noisily and nodded. "You'll be sure not to look away now?" Maura asked sweetly.

"I promise."

Maura's fingers deftly unbuttoned Jane's slacks and, in a well rehearsed motion, had both them and her plain boy shorts pooled at Jane's' feet in one fluid motion. Jane could only gasp.

"Don't forget Jane." Hazel eyes locked with obsidian passion as Jane stared down at her lover. "You _must_ watch!"

Without breaking eye contact, Maura's tongue darted out and tasted the arousal already evident on Jane's lips. Her tongue worked through the wetness, dove straight for Jane's clit and caused her knees to buckle.

"Jane.." Maura paused to gently chastise her lover. "You wanted to watch." She grinned as Jane's hands tugged at her hair and pushed her back to her task, all the while, never breaking eye contact.

"Jesus.. Maura." the brunette dangled precariously on the precipice of pleasure as she watched her lover consume her. The fire that danced in Maura's eyes seared her soul. Maura smiled as Jane's thighs began to shake and she knew that Jane wouldn't be long. "You enjoyed watching me." she breathed softly, her short nails dragging up the inside of Jane's thigh.

Jane only nodded. "I can tell." her fingers teased Jane, dipping in and out without any real purpose or commitment.

"You wanted this..." she pushed three fingers deep into Jane and the woman hissed as Maura moved against rapidly tightening muscles.

Maura thrust hard into her lover, staring deep into her eyes as her hand was suddenly flooded with Jane's climax and the brunette slipped limply down the wall, guided only by Maura's loving touch.

They sat, content for many minutes before Jane sighed, a stupid grin plastered on her face. "Yeah.." she finally replied. "I think I do like to watch." Maura's melodious giggle filled the room as Jane left a kiss on her head.


End file.
